My Twin Brother's Love
by Keys13th
Summary: Sehun memang tidak tau seberapa gilanya kakak kembarnya. Tapi percayalah, tanpa ataupun dengan cinta, bocah itu tetap saja terlihat idiot dimatanya. Terutama kisah cinta sinting mereka-Chanyeol&Jongin-. BL/Sho-ai, ChanKai, SeKai!Twinshood. RnR


Cast : Kim JongIn, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xiao Luhan

Pair : ChanKai

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya, entah bagaimana Yesung memiliki saya LOL

Summary : Sehun memang tidak tau seberapa gilanya kakak kembarnya, tapi percayalah. Tanpa ataupun dengan cinta, bocah itu tetap saja terlihat idiot dimatanya. Terutama kisah cinta sinting mereka-Chanyeol&Jongin-, BL/Sho-ai, ChanKai, SeKai!Twinshood. RnR

Warning : Sho-ai, BL,BoyXBoy,Cerita aneh, OOC, Buruk, jelek, absurd, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos

READ—REVIEW—DON'T BASH ME—PLEASE

Detik demi detik terasa terhitung tik demi tik. Aura di ruangan itu tercekik dan mati perlahan berubah hitam. Dan entah kenapa mentari terasa besinar cerah tepat di atas kepalanya di malam bolong ini. Ok, lupakan yang terakhir.

Pria di dalam ruangan itu menatap kosong kearah kedua tangannya yang penuh noda merah pekat. Terlihat mengerikan memang. Yea, sangat mengerikan sampai seseorang lain harus rela mengerling jengah.

"Sudahlah Jong, kau ini berlebihan sekali", Sehun membuka suaranya sebelum memilih berpangku tangan malas.

"Kau yang tak tau Sehuna. Ini seni!", seseorang yang tersebut Jongin memekik sok dramatis masih dengan kedua tangannya yang terangkat sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Seni jidatmu kinclong!"

"Ck, ini sulit sekali", keluhnya, "daripada kau mengkritik mahakaryaku yang luar biasa ini, lebih baik kau membantuku memotretnya".

"Apa? Ular binasa? Kheh", tanya pria zombie itu sarkastik meskipun tetap mengambil kamera yang sengaja di letakkan Jongin di meja.

Cklik

Dan foto itupun terlihat tak bergerak di layar kamera, menandakan foto telah terambil.

Jongin merebut kamera yang sama dari tangan cadel kesayangannya itu sebelum melihatnya, "Kyaaa! Ini bagus Sehuna! Ugh, aku memang jenius. Khekhekhe"

Dan sekali lagi Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, "entah kenapa aku menyesal berada serahim denganmu"

"Ya, aku tau. Terimakasih telah mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang terdalam", Jongin terkekeh.

Keys13th**

Senin pagi mungkin terasa mengesalkan. Jam pulang sekolah yang lambat, berpanas-panas ria di musim panas yang sungguh panas ini saat upacara bendera, atau terpanasi dengan suara rengekan saudara kembarmu yang tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya hanya karena seonggok sampah yang di sebut-sebut "mahakarya".

"Ayolah Sehuna~"

"Tidak, siapa suruh kau tak mendengarku. Mulutku sampai berbusa hanya sekedar mengatakan, 'Jongin sayang kau tidak melupakan PRmu kan?'", Sehun berucap dengan nada yang begitu menyebalkan di telinga Jongin.

Jongin memajukan bibirnya sebal, "akan kuadukan kau ke Luhan Hyung!".

"Ahh tidak! Aku takut! Khe", sarkastis, membuat Jongin pergi dengan langkah menghentak.

Sehun menghela nafas, matanya mengarah pada kakak enam menitnya yang kini sudah mulai berbuing-buing ria dihadapan Kris yang hanya menatapnya datar, "Krissie Kristina babyWu yang termanis serta tercute sepanjang masa, Pr matematikanya dong. Buing buing buing buing", ini sungguh tak bisa dibiarkan. Si autis itu semakin idiot saja setelah ditinggal pergi kekasihnya. Ugh, dia harus segera bertindak sebelum menemukan pria dekil itu masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Keys13th**

Malam ini seluruh putera keluarga Kim berkumpul di satu ruang tengah. Si sulung yang tengah sibuk entah apa dengan laptopnya tampak senyum-senyum sinting, sedang si bungsu dengan tatapan khawatirnya menatap kakak kembarnya yang meraba-raba wajah tannya dengan kaca di depannya.

"Ini gila! Bagaimana bisa wajah tampanku ternoda jerawat sebesar kepala papa! Neraka mama harus dimusnahkan!", selanjutnya bocah yang sering di panggil dekil luar dalam oleh Sehun itu mulai memencet benda laknat di wajahnya bringas.

"Lu, adikmu mulai gila. Tak bisakah kau menjodohkannya dengan salah satu temanmu?", Sehun berujar prihatin dengan kalimat tak sopannya.

"Temanku banyak, pilih satu", Sehun beralih menatap kakaknya datar. Kenapa kalimat bocah itu terdengar seperti menawarkan bungkus kacang ya?

"Minseok hyung? Bukannya kau dekat dengannya?"

"Ya, setelah itu aku yang gila! Tega sekali kau mengumpankan baoziku"

Sehun membulatkan bibirnya, sadar kalau pilihannya merupakan pacar kakaknya, 'pantas dekat sekali'

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

Luhan terdiam menatap kosong monitor. Sehun dengan sabar menunggu jawaban pria cantik sok manly itu, "Hun".

"Ya?"

Luhan memutar laptopnya, menghadapkan layar benda itu tepat di hadapan adik bungsunya, dan saat itu juga Sehun terjengkang nyaris step melihat wajah Minseok yang telah diedit Luhan dengan memasangkan wig, blush on, serta lip balm serba pink yang membuat pria bakpao itu terlihat seperti Sohee jejadian.

Keys13th**

Jongin menghela nafas kesal. Pria tan itu saat ini tengah menunggu bis yang tak kunjung datang. Suhu panas mengudara, membuatnya rela hampir basah kuyup karena keringat. Tanggannya mengipas malas kearah rahangnya, berharap semilir angin tercipta dari sana.

Matanya lalu berpendar menatap sekitar. Sangat sepi, hanya tersisa dia dan seseorang berseragam lain dengannya di ujung lain halte. Perangai SKSDnya bangkit. Bocah itu menggeser duduknya kekanan pelan-pelan sampai akhirnya dia bisa duduk tepat di samping pria yang bisa dikatakan tampan itu.

"Hai tampan"

Sedetik

Dua Detik

Semenit

Tiga menit

Jongin mencebilkan bibirnya sebal merasa teracuhkan. Matanya kemudian melongok kearah kertas yang membuatnya tak dianggap, dan selanjutnya mulutnya membentuk O besar saat tau masalah utama pria korban SKSDnya itu. Pria tan itu menepuk bahu pria itu sekilas, "aku tau perasaanmu, B+ itu memang terlalu menakjubkan. Aku ingat betapa bahagianya aku saat mendapat C- di pelajaran matematika, itu rekor nilai terbaik yang pernah ku capai, hihihi"

Pria tinggi itu menoleh kearah Jongin yang tengah tertawa renyah, "ya, ini nilai terbaik yang pernah kucapai", tersenyum, "aku bosan dengan huruf A-".

Dan tawa Jongin hilang seketika.

"-apa lagi dengan embel-elbel plus", kali ini Jongin menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"MAMA! Kau pintar sekali~", Jongin memekik dengan mata berbinar.

Kemudian pria lain itu tertawa sambil mengusak helaian Jongin gemas, "kau ini lucu sekali, hanya keberuntungan"

"ahhh, kau begitu beruntung. Pasti itu karena kau tidak memiliki saudara kembar berwajah zombie pembawa sial"

Sekali lagi pria itu terkekeh, "kau ini ada-ada saja", mengulurkan tangannya, "ngomong-ngomong, aku Park Chanyeol dari SHS"

Dan dengan semangat kedua tangan Jongin membalas jabatan itu, "Jongin, Kim Jongin XOXOHS".

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

"Ya begitulah, Sehun ada kelas memasak hari ini", Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya, "aku heran bocah tanpa ekspresi seperti dia bisa memasak. Yang meherankan lagi sekolahku belum masuk koran karena kasus kebakaran".

"Sehun?"

"Oh.. hehe adik kembarku", Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Kau kembar?", Chanyeol menganga takjub.

"Ya begitulah. Hanya kembaran tak bermutu".

Entah yang keberapa kali lagi kekehan renyah Chanyeol lolos, "jangan begitu, aku tak yakin kau bisa hidup tanpanya"

"Ya, karna dia separuh diriku", kali ini Jongin tersenyum, sangat manis, "Eh Yeol! Bagaimana kalau kau kukenalkan dengannya".

Pria tinggi itu tampak berfikir sebentar, "boleh", sebelum menjawab dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tapi jangan sampai mencintainya"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cari aman saja, pacarnya tukan wushu", Jongin menunjukkan mimik sok takut yang begitu menggemaskan.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, "benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk lugu, "he'ehm, selain itu.. err hehehe, kau tampan", ucap polos Jongin menautkan jemari lentiknya sok canggung.

Tawa lebar Chanyeol pecah sudah. Astaga, bocah ini sungguh-, "hahaha, lalu kau berniat menjadikanku pacarmu?"

Jongin mengerjab, "yaa, boleh juga. Memangnya kau mau?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Park Chanyeol jatuh hati, "ayo kita berkencan!".

"Ehh?"

Keys13th**

Selama hidup Chanyeol, dia memang tak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran seorang kekasih. Terlebih jika orang yang dimaksud sebanding dengannya untuk masalah otak, dia pikir itu akan sangat membosankan. Dan dia sungguh bersyukur atas prinsipnya sendiri. Dia bahkan masih ingat, betapa gembiranya dia melihat Jongin hampir memindahkan Paris ke Arab dan menjadikan Kate Middleton istri Obama saat mereka iseng mengisi TTS salah satu surat kabar. Baginya Jongin itu anugrah saat Sehun dan Luhan mengatainya kutukan. Berkat pria tan itu hidupnya berubah. Dari putih tulang menjadi putih bersih dan dari abu-abu menjadi hitam. Paling tidak itu jauh lebih tegas dan berwarna.

Seperti saat ini, jika biasanya dia akan berjalan dengan senyum menawan, maka dia akan berjalan riang. Tak sabar bertemu dengan kekasih imutnya yang begitu polos nyaris idiot.

"Hey JongBae!", JongBae, Jongin baby yang disingkatnya menjadi panggilan aneh nan ajaib.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hey, my manly baby boy. Ada apa hum?", Jongin bungkam. Matanya menelisik sendu ke dalam manik hitam Chanyeol.

"Yeolly, Tiff bilang hubungan kita kutukan untukmu. Apa itu benar?"

"Kutukan apa?", Chanyeol menyahut bingung.

"Kita beda Yeol, kalau diibaratkan kau itu berlian. Sedang aku, nilai C itu saja sudah luar biasa, kau tau maksudku kan?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan ujung alisnya kedalam, "kenapa kau mendengarnya hum? Telingamu tercipta tidak untuk mendengarnya, cukup dengarkan aku yang mencintaimu".

Hampir saja Jongin menangis haru. Ah tidak, dia cukup manly untuk hal girly seperti itu, "terimakasih", dan pelukan hangan didapat Chanyeol dengan tulus.

'Aku bersumpah akan membalas cintamu dengan caraku'

Keys13th**

Sampai untuk beberapa hari Chanyeol merasa dirinya kosong. Separuh nyawanya rasanya hilang sudah. Paling tidak itulah yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Jongin adalah pengisi kekosongannya.

Jonginnya menghindarinya. Pria tan itu tak pernah ke halte tempat mereka bertemu sepulang sekolah lagi. Ketika dia berusaha menelfon, maka handphone kekasihnya itu tak pernah aktive, dan ketika dia menyambangi rumahnya, maka hanya ada Luhan atau Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa si saudara tengah sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

Setengah menekuk wajahnya, Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah hampa. Pikirannya tak berhenti menerka kemungkinan kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya atau mungkin Jongin sudah bosan dengannya. Chanyeol menggeleng keras, Jongin bukan pria seperti itu. Lalu apa?

"Hey Park"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalannya, mendapati pria zombie kembaran dekil luar dalam sedang menatapnya malas di halte tujuannya, "Apa? Apa Jongin berniat memutuskanku melaluimu?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ck, aku hanya mau bilang, si dekil itu sedang sakit dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu"

Sekertika Chanyeol menegang dengan mata membulat tetkejut, "Ha? Sakit apa? Apa parah?", sautnya panik.

"Tidak juga, hanya penyakit orang bodoh yang mengejar nilai A".

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol sadar alasan kekasihnya itu menghindarinya belakangan ini. Ingatkan dia untuk menendang makhluk bernama Tiffani yang disebut-sebut Jongin beberapa hari lalu.

Keys13th**

"Uhuk..sroottt..hiks, ini huks menyiksaahhhh", suara parau itu terus berputar dengan manjanya bak kaset rusak untuk berapa jam terakhir. Jongin tampak begitu menyedihkan dengan bibir pecah-pecah dan mata serta wajah yang memerah. Ya, pria tan itu sedang sakit.

Seseorang lain diruangan itu hanya bisa mendesah lelah sebelum kembali mengganti kompresan pria tan itu, "kau sendiri yang cari penyakit. Apa mama terlihat seperti monster yang mengharapkan huruf A disetiap ulanganmu hum? Kalau tidak bisa ya jangan dipaksa".

"Sudahlah Kyu, jangan memarahi bocah sakit. Kau terlihat seperti nenek sihir jika begitu", sang papa berusaha menengahi. Pria tengah baya itu kasian melihat Jongin yang sudah sakit kena omel pula.

Kyuhyun mendelik menatap Jongwoon nyalang, "aku khawatir! Kau tak tau betapa aku hampir mati jantungan saat menemukannya pingsan"

Jongwoon menelan ludah kecut, jujur saja dia termasuk SSTI. Baginya istrinya yang ngamuk bahkan lebih mengerikan dari singa kelaparan.

Krieett

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan pria tanggung yang datang dengan sejuta kharisma di sela-sela kekhawatirannya. Pria itu mendekat untuk sekedar menemukan kekasihnya tengah menatapnya sayu.

"JoBae"

"Yeolly"

So now I come to you, with open arms

Suara siapa itu? Persetan, Chanyeol tak peduli. Pria tanggung itu langsung menerjang tubuh telentang Jongin yang begitu panas dalam dekapannya.

Nothing to hide, believe what I say..  
So here I am, with open arms..

"Bodoh, apa kau tak mendengarku? Hanya dengarkan aku Jong! Bagiku kau anugrah, hanya itu dan jangan dengarkan mereka".

Hoping you'll see what your love mean to me..

"Tapi-"

"Ssttt, hanya dengakan aku okay!"

Open arms,ooouuooo-uhuk uhuk

PLAKK

"Suaramu itu Lu, polusi"

Seketika drama korea live itupun terhenti. Seluruh atensi terpusat pada bocah yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Jongwoon dan bernyanyi berdua dengan suara yang menurut Kyuhyun sama-sama sumbang.

"Yakk ma, kau sesang bicara dengan ketua paduan suara!", protes Luhan tidak terima dikatai polusi.

"Dan mantan ketua club musik", Jongwoon menambah setengah pamer.

"Ketua paduan suara nada segitu saja kok tidak sampai, cih", Kyuhyun pergi dari ruangan itu lalu disusul Jongwoon dan Luhan yang masih berusaha ngeles atas tuduhan biadab mamanya.

Sepeninggal ketiga makhluk aneh itu, Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Chanyeol. Pria tanggung itu masih  
tampak cengo dengan ekspresi shock membuat Jongin langsung menggaruk pipinya malu, "err, maaf atas sikap keluargaku. Mereka memang semi waras".

"aaa..", speechless, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol bertemu dengan orangtua Jongin dan kesan pertama, tak ada bedanya dengan ketiga anaknya. Masyaallah.

"Kau tak berniat memutuskanku kan?"

Chanyeol langsung menajamkan pandangannya terkejut, "kau ini bicara apa? Kenapa aku harus memutuskanmu?", bingungnya

"Kan sudah ku bilang, keluargaku semi waras", Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar. Pikiran polosnya sedang mencerna kemungkinan kekasihnya itu sangsi melihat kelakuan bapak-ibu-kakaknya tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya Jongbae, itu artinya keluargamu juga", rasanya Jongin ingin menangis saja, pacarnya itu manis sekaliiii.

"Oh Ya! Sebentar!", Jongin bangkit dari rebahannya ketika mengingat sesuatu yang memang ingin ditunjukkannya sejak tan itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci sebelum menyodorkan sesuatu yang berupa kertas itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri tak berkata apapun dan langsung melihat isi dari kertas itu, tepatnya sebuah huruf besar dalam sebuah lingkaran..

A+

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Waw! Nilai sempurna Baby!"

"Itu balasan cintamu untukku"

Senyum lebar Chanyeol langsung bertransformasi ke kekehan kecil. Pria dengan tinggi 185cm itu mengecup dahi Jongin lama, membuat si empu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, "Cukup kau ada saja bagiku sudah luar biasa sayang. Aku mencintai Jonginku, Jonginku yang apa adanya", setelah itu Chanyeolpun menyambar bibir tebal Jongin, menyesapnya dalam dan menikmati setiap rasa yang ada di sana.

Keys13th**

Sehun menatap datar pacar kakak kembarnya yang nampak tertawa puas bersama Jongin di beranda rumah.

"Ibukota Jepang", suara Chanyeol memenuhi pendengaran Sehun.

"Konoha!", Jongin memekik girang, "presidennya Tsunade!".

Chanyeol tertawa lebar, "Oh ya! Lalu siapa Naruto kalau begitu?"

"Istri Sasuke", jawab Jongin yakin.

"Whoa benarkah? Darimana kau tau?"

Jongin mengerjab imut, membuat Sehun hampir muntah di tempat, "Luhan hyung bilang dia menghadiri pernikahan mereka dulu", jawaban yang membuat pria tan itu mendapat usakan gemas dari kekasih tiangnya. Chanyeol sendiri bahkan hampir terguling dari kursinya, sangking tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Sehun menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya dengan wajah mual. Pria zombie itu mendial satu nomor di handphonenya, "sayang, bisa kau beritau aku ibukota Jepang?"

Wohoho, sepertinya Sehun kita mulai gila sendiri. Bolehkan Sehun mengecap hubungan Jongin dan Chanyeol kutukan seperti apa yang tekah dilakukan Tiffany?

Yea, Kutukan yang begitu indah bukan?

.

.

.

**END**Keys13th**

A/N : Ini gila dan jangan anggap sinting XD. Saya bawa ChanKai yang niatnya buat satu even ChanKai tapi telat #Plakk. Baiklah akhir kata, maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan terlalu banyak Typos. Review Please….

Sign

Ghazy


End file.
